dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Patti Mayonnaise
Character information= PatriciaBud Dink in "Doug and Patti P.I." amongst other episodes "Patti" Mayonnaise is a supporting character in the Nickelodeon and Disney animated series Doug. She is the only daughter of Chad and Mrs. Mayonnaise. The secret love interest (later girlfriend as of the movie) of Doug Funnie and the nicest character in the series, Patti is a talented athlete who is also a top student in the 6th grade at Bluffington School (7th grade at Beebe Bluff Middle School in the Disney version). Background :Go to '''Patti's History' above to read more!'' Patti is a native of Bluffington and lives with her wheelchair-bound father Chad. Patti's mother, Madeline, died in a car accident, which also left her father paralysed, prior to the series. Not until the Disney run of the show does she get a new stepmom. Despite these events she continues to hold a positive attitude on life and does her best to enjoy life with her friends and family. Personality Patti is a very nice and friendly girl. In her first appearance and interaction with Doug, she is shown to be forgiving to him when he attempts to apologize for squirting ketchup all over her (it landed in her burger). In fact, Patti is considered to be one of the nicest characters on the show. However, she is far from perfect, as she is also rude at times, particularly when she's hungry, and is prone to lose her cool if pushed too far. She also won't stop at [[Doug Clobbers Patti|bragging when it comes to finally winning a game]]. Nevertheless, she is generally a kind and supportive friend and is not afraid to step in if one of her friends is being bullied. Hobbies Not only is she an ace student, Patti's also an accomplished athlete and good at anything to do with physical activity, in particular ballet, bowling, weightlifting, baseball, and basketball; and on top of that, she's a pro at the beet-centric sport Beetball. In fact, speaking of baseball, she is the Pulverizers' best batter, and pitcher! She also has a very strong competitive streak, especially when it comes to sports. Relationship with Doug Overview It is obvious that the one relationship she is known for is with Doug Funnie. Throughout both runs of the series he has a secret crush on Patti, and many of his Smash Adams and Quailman daydreams involve her as the damsel in distress. They are best friends, and they usually get along well, but they have had conflicts before; however, they always sort it out by the end of the day. The two won't hesitate when it comes to working together; in "Doug and Patti P.I." and when the bumpers for the Bumper Sticker Race goes missing, Doug works together with Patti to unmask the perpetrator. History Nickelodeon When they first met, Patti was exceptionally nice and forgiving to Doug. The first time her affections for Doug were explicitly shown was in season one's "Doug to the Rescue", after he psyched Roger for getting her detention. In season three's "Doug's Magic Act", after getting handcuffed to one another, making her miss planned events, Patti tells Doug she isn't going to talk to him after they missed getting to the magic shop in time before it closed to get the handcuffs taken off. She also tells him he is very selfish. However, Doug, feeling guilty, opens up to her and says that she is all he thinks about. He realizes his mistake, and blames himself. Patti forgives him, and tells him he is her favorite person to be around. They then hold hands. In season four's "Doug & Patti Sittin' in a Tree," Patti asks Doug out to the movies and afterwards, the two consider that it was a date, but try to laugh it off. They almost kissed, but Patti felt somewhat scared, as if she seems to have feelings for Doug. In season four's "Doug Throws a Party", when Doug refuses to take off Connie's hat because he doesn't want to embarrass her, Patti compliments him for his decision, saying that it was "the most grown up thing anybody's done tonight", and that his decision was sweet of him, and she kisses Doug on the cheek. Disney While the interation in "Doug Throws a Party" was how far the relationship got in the Nickelodeon run of Doug, the Disney run of the show added Guy Graham, who had a crush on Patti since "Doug's Big Panic", as well. Throughout the Disney run, Doug and Guy become rivals for Patti's affection. In the final episode of Disney's Doug, "Doug's Marriage Madness", Patti asks Doug on a date-date. Throughout Doug's 1st Movie, Doug continues to compete with Guy for Patti's affection; when Doug fails to show up at Swirly's to discuss the dance, and when he reveals that he had not caught the monster Herman Melville (despite having done so, to keep Herman's existence a secret), Patti becomes resentful of Doug in favor of Guy. This rivalry comes to a head when Doug reveals to Patti that Guy fabricated an article where Mr. Bluff was revealed to have killed Herman Melville. Patti dumps Guy (literally by pushing him in the lake) and goes out with Doug - the date-date she had requested in "Doug's Marriage Madness". By the end of the movie, Patti is seen dancing with Doug. (Doug remarks that he and Patti danced "for quite a while".) This can lead to some to conclude that by the time the series ended, Doug and Patti were a couple. Jim Jinkins, however, mentioned in 2016 that he had developed a potential sequel storyline featuring Doug and Patti as college-aged young adults, where it was possible they would end up with different people. However, he admitted that it wasn't concrete and 'anything could happen' which could still give a bit of hope for the couple. Relationships with other characters Patti always gets along with the other characters in the show, be it in school, or around Bluffington. Skeeter Valentine Skeeter Valentine has known Patti since she was young, and was the one who introduced Patti to Doug. They get along well, and when Doug's not around, Patti hangs with Skeeter. In fact, they have known each other for longer than Patti has known Doug! Guy Graham Throughout the Disney run of the show and ever since "Doug's Big Panic", Guy Graham has a more obvious crush on Patti that Doug does, which Patti vehemently denies, having known Doug for longer. Near the end of the series, he stops pursuing her, recognising that she does have feelings for Doug. However, they stay friends, and in the movie work together to organise the dance, until the whole Herman Melville debacle and the revelation of Guy's pact with Bill Bluff ended this relationship, with Guy's winning streak (in advances towards Patti, anyway) being nullified. Roger Klotz While she is friends with, and gets along with, him (sometimes), Patti sees Roger Klotz as an annoyance, this because she is the very reason Roger passes certain classes. One time, he annoys her and actually got Patti (and himself... and Doug and Skeeter) detention, having pushed her imminent rage a lot. Connie and Beebe Connie Benge and Beebe Bluff are both considered to be Patti's closest friends. If she's not with Doug nor Skeeter, she can be seen with either or both. Quotes *''"We're having your favorite. Liver and onions!"'' - "Doug's Dinner Date" *''"Wonderful!"'' *''"The Second Article of the Constitution states the courts shall have the power to punish anyone who covers the science lab in molten lava." '' - "Doug Gets Busted" *"Don't say that, Doug." Trivia * Changes made during the Disney run of the show: ** Her skin is slightly lighter. ** Her hair is trimmed shorter, revealing she wears silver earrings - this change was met with criticism from fans. ** She now wears a T-shirt version of her usual wear. ** She doesn't wear a dress anymore; she opts to use regular trousers. ** She now wears loafers. *For all her talents, she can’t cook, nor sing... **...though she has performed The Beats' "Killer Tofu". *She appears in Doug's Big Game as an unplayable character that Doug has to find. *She has a guinea pig named Hamlet. *Patti has a croaky Southern drawl because Constance Shulman, her voice actress, is a Tennessee native. *Patti's mother died a long time ago, making Doug one of the 4 Nickelodeon shows where a major character's mother has been explicitly confirmed to have passed away. **The other three are Otto and Reggie from Rocket Power, Katara and Sokka from Avatar: The Last Airbender ''and Chuckie from ''Rugrats. *Patti used to have a darker complexion, but this was later changed to a more light complexion in the Disney version of the show. *The baseball team Patti's Pulverizers (shown in Doug Out in Left Field and Doug on First) is named after her. |-| History= This section of the article details Patti's History. Prior to the show Patricia Mayonnaise was born around 11-12 years ago in Bluffington. A native of the town, she made friends with the kids there, amongst them Skeeter Valentine. Around when she's a toddler (some 2-5 years later), she and her family went to a beach. There Patti took a picture, which she has kept ever since. ("Patti's Dad Dilemma") Four years before the show's events (Theda Funnie's dialogue in "Patti's Dad Dilemma"Taking four years prior to the show and assuming Patti is 11 by [[Doug Bags a Neematoad|the first chronogical episode of the Nick series]], she would be 7.) Mrs. Mayonnaise died in a tragic car accident that crippled Chad, forcing him to use a wheelchair. To this day, he is still in a wheelchair. Series events Patti rides a bicycle to the Honker Burger, something seen by the new kid. The kid develops a crush on her. Skeeter introduces him to her; she learns that the new kid's name is Doug Funnie. She tells him he doesn't need to apologise for squirting ketchup on a girl; it actually landed in her burger! ("Doug Bags a Neematoad") |-| Gallery= Welcome to Patti's Gallery! Here you'll find pictures revolving around the sweetest and smartest girl in Bluffington. - Patti's gallery at the Disney Wiki Pictures Orig-100363011.jpeg|With her hamster Patti 2.jpg|Patti. Doug 9652.jpg|Patti Mayonnaise Patti in Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit ("Doug Tips the Scale") Nick Era Patti.png|Nickelodeon Patti Patti the Pulverizer.jpg|Patti's Pulverizers Everyone's dressed like Doug.jpg|(see right picture) Dressed like Doug Before & After Patti Mayonnaise.png|Nickelodeon Patti1.gif|Disney 80ea725206e564d45cf95f17cc787d44.jpg Doug & Patti Doug & Patti 1.jpg Doug & Patti 2.jpg Doug & Patti Doing the News.jpg|"Doug's Big News" Doug & Patti at a Party.jpg PNG 3.png Doug and Patti Whiz 1.jpg Doug and Patti Whiz 2.jpg Patti & Friends Patti & Theda.jpg|With Theda Funnie Connie & Patti.jpg|With Connie Benge Doug Bags a Neematoad Dougs first encounters with Patti 1.jpg Dougs first encounters with Patti 2.jpg Run Patti Run.jpg Dougs first encounters with Patti 3.jpg Patti at Lunchtime.jpg Patti Mayonaise.jpg Patti - R U OK 1.jpg Patti - R U OK 2.jpg Patti - R U OK 3.jpg Dougs first encounters with Patti 4.jpg Pattis Ketchuped Burger.jpg Patti Waves.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Patti's family Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens